Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)
Super Smash Strongest Battle is a 5-part special from Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Universal Studios. It was the prologue before Super Hero Taisen Another: Kamen Rider Mario vs. Another Heroes and Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Plot After Rabbid Empire's defeat, with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Space Squad, PreCures, Autobots, Avengers, Overwatch Agents, Mysticons, Legendary Rangers, Heroes of the Minecraft World and Team Kingdom Hearts defeated by a new enemy, Dr. Galaga who was allied by President Galeem and President Dharkon. Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash will face their newest challenge: The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! In order to have their wish fulfilled, in order to take the title of "strongest", an intense battle will unfold. Episodes # Battle 1: A New Journey # Battle 2: Dr. Galaga Appears! # Battle 3: Team Legendary Super Stars VS. Team Rogue Squad # Battle 4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? # Final Battle: A New Tomorrow Characters Heroes * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * Team Oddball ** Yamato Kazariki/Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Stinger/Sasori Orange ** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space Squad ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue Squad ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Makato Fukami/Kamen Rider Spector ** Mitsuzane Kueshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl ** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Bowsette * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince Knight of the Yamato Tribe, Geki/TyrannoRanger ** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Takeru/Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Wolzard Fire ** Kyoryu Red Brave ** Bull Black ** Zyuoh Bird * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** Another Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Mordecai & Rigby ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Duncan Rosenblatt ** Raven ** Doomfist * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Heihachi Mishima ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Kyoryu Blue Brave ** Hi-Five Ghost ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Suri Polomare ** Indigo Zap * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super Geki Red ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Others * Team Mario and Sonic ** Link ** Kirby ** Pikachu ** Donkey Kong ** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus ** Fox McCloud ** Yoshi ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Ness ** Luigi ** Princess Peach ** Princess Zelda ** Shiek ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Dr. Mario ** Marth ** Roy ** Young Link ** Falco Lombardi ** Ganondorf ** Pichu ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Pichu ** Mewtwo ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Wario ** Ike ** Lucas ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Charizard *** Ivysaur *** Squirtle ** King Dedede ** Diddy Kong ** Toon Link ** Solid Snake ** Olimar ** R.O.B. ** Lucario ** Wolf O'Donnel ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Little Mac ** Rosalina and Luma ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Lucina ** Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Shulk ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Bowser Jr. ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Ludwig von Koopa ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Bayonetta ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Ritcher Belmont ** Chrom ** Dark Samus ** King K. Rool ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Ayamiya/Joker * Mysticons ** Arkayna Goodfey ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ** Piper Willowbrook * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Rachet ** Prowl ** Arcee ** Drift ** Dinobots *** Grimlock * Equestria Ninjas ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Sunset Shimmer ** Sonata Dusk ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Starlight Glimmer ** Juniper Montage ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Casey Jones ** April O'Neil ** Fugitoid ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Tiger Claw ** Bebop ** Rocksteady ** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger * Overwatch Agents ** Lena "Tracer" Oxton * Legendary Rangers ** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger ** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger ** /Ranger Operative Series Red ** /Gold Samurai Ranger ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider Ichigo ** Kamen Rider Nigo ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Riderman ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Woz ** Kamen Rider Shinobi ** Kamen Rider Quiz ** Kamen Rider Kikai * Super Sentai ** * Space Squad ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider ** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya ** Juspion ** Naoto Tamura/Jiban ** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire ** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder ** Janperson ** Show Narumi/Blue Swat ** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet ** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto ** Ryouma/GingaRed ** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash ** Lou/Pink Flash ** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue ** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) * Team Kingdom Hearts ** Riku ** Kairi ** Axel ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Mezma Allies * Megatron * Sieg * Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler * Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa/Ruler * Gordes Muslik * ScribbleCop * Metalbeard * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin/Kamen Rider Burning Dragon * Monster High Crew ** * Ever After High Crew ** Apple White ** Raven Queen * Kieran Valentine * Dr. Rabbit * Susan (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Ice Cream Cone (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Villains * Dr. Galaga/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O * Dark Wallflower Blush/Another Zangetsu * Darkspine Magma Dragoon * New Blood Tribe ** Gohan of the Darkness/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** President Galeem/Another Kiva ** President Dharkon/Another Diend ** Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk * Army of the Revived ** Lord Drakkon ** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle (alive) ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Midnight Rogue (deceased) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Dreadlord/Kamen Rider Dark Rogue ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build (deceased) ** Lord Draven ** Strike ** Snide ** Genis ** Ackdos Gill ** Kamen Rider Gold Drive ** Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ** Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ** Ultron-Sigma ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z ** Megahex ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker/Kamen Rider Evil X ** Master Frown/Kamen Rider Dark Woz R ** Brock (Unikitty!)/Kamen Rider Dark Woz B ** Brittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz Y ** Whittney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz P ** Lord Drakkend * Combatants ** Darkspine Magma Dragoon Clones ** Daleks ** Primids ** Shocker Soldiers ** Destron Soldiers ** Chaps ** Masquerade Dopants ** Waste Yummies ** Stardust Ninja Dustards ** Ghouls ** Elementary Inves ** Low-Class Roidmudes ** Gamma Commandos ** Bugster Combatants ** Guardian *** Hard Guardian ** Buglars ** Zomira ** Combatant Kuros ** Jukkarage ** Moebas ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards Quotes , Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade!? (Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I really meant. Also, my friend Aria Blaze who used to be the Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom.)|Dr. Galaga introduces himself to the Unified Heroes}} Songs Opening * Saikyō Saikō Super Stars! by NoB Inserts * Catchy Song by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay * by Kamen Rider Girls feat. RIDER CHIPS Ending * Stay Alive by GACKT Trivia * It is revealed that Zerowing is Zenowing's cousin and Principal Celestia's old friend. * Equestria Ninjas needs Zenowing as the mentor of the Equestria Ninjas. Gallery Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 D1EFV0cU8AAKsCx.jpg|Lost Stalk Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade KRZiO-Build_RabbitTank_Hazard_Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch KREA-Taurus Energy Item.png|Zion's Taurus Energy Item Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade d7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon and his clones 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Zerowing's Shark Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger Kyoryu cobalt carnival by kamenriderpegasus d938jc6-pre.jpg|Shark Super Charge Shark Ranger Cupcake_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd0o70k-pre.png|Cupcake Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Cupcake's Another Para-DX Ridewatch Medusa_join_organization_xlll_by_gamerpen_dd1l4aq-pre.png|Medusa KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Medusa's Cronus Ridewatch 73861111 p0 master1200.jpg|President Galeem's Another Diend Watch 73839782 p0 master1200.jpg|President Dharkon's Another Kiva Watch 73483062 p0.jpg|Another Kiva Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)